And What If I Say Trick?
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Hitsugaya does not know much about Halloween, so it's up to Hinamori to tell him everything he needs to know. Many questions are asked, but this will all lead to some things that are totally unexpected. 5th story for deathBERRRY's b-day.


**Hi everyone! Just some HitsuHina fluff and humor for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

And What If I Say Trick?

The wind was blowing harshly in Soul Society that night and there was a cool chill in the air that sent a shiver up one's spine for reasons unknown.

The sun was still up and had yet about another hour before it set.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was weary after a long training session with Hyorinmaru that day, and he did not feel up to doing his dreaded paperwork. He knew Matsumoto would not do it, and it was going to be a little bit late, but who cared? He was a captain, what could anyone do about it?

He was definitely not in one of his cheeriest moods as he collapsed onto the couch in his office, which was surprisingly vacant; for Matsumoto was 'goodness knows where'. Hitsugaya was quit content at the possibility of just going to sleep then and there and not even bothering to go to his own room.

But of _course,_ it was not that easy.

Just as his aqua eyes were closing, he heard a knock on his door. _Go away._ He wanted to moan, and almost did, but he caught himself.

"Come in." He straightened up and tried to make his voice sound un-annoyed. Matsumoto walked in halfway through his sentence.

"Oh, I was going to anyway." She said to him.

"Oh it's just you. Why'd you knock?" He slouched his shoulders again.

"What's 'just you' supposed to mean?" She mumbled. "But I knocked because I thought you might be changing." She explained.

"_Changing_? Wouldn't I do that in my room? And besides, what makes you think I'd be doing that?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I guess," She murmured. "But I thought that you'd want to go out tonight."

"_G-G-Go out_?! Why the _Hell _would I want to do _that_?" He asked.

"Calm down, taichou. I didn't mean with _me_," She chuckled. "I just meant in general." Quite frankly, she was a bit creeped out by the fact that he had suggested going out with her. That was just _wrong_.

"And _why _would I do _that_?" Hitsugaya sighed, feeling as though he were repeating himself.

"Honestly taichou, I thought you were a genius. Don't tell me you forgot!" She fake-gasped.

"Forgot _what_?" He was getting impatient with her now.

"Seriously?! You _forgot_?! It's Halloween, taichou!" She cried.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he cursed the calendar. He detested Halloween. There were always annoying little souls dressing up and going from house to house, and each time they shout the same thing, the traditional "Trick-or-Treat!"

"Matsumoto, what do _I _care?" He groaned.

"Oh, come on now, taichou, don't be like that! You might hurt somebody's feelings!" She scolded.

"What do you mean?" He rolled his aqua eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and find out I suppose." She answered simply. And before he could stop her or question her further, she was already out the door.

After grumbling to himself a great deal, he decided to just go to bed early. After his training and Matsumoto's interrogation, it had been a long, annoying day.

"Like I care if I hurt her feelings." The white haired boy thought, thinking that Matsumoto had meant herself. He was about to go to his quarters and get some sleep when a different knock came on the door. It was lighter, and somehow more timid than Matsumoto's.

"Come in." His voice was a bit less harsh.

After a moment, the door hesitantly slid open.

Hitsugaya blinked to make sure he was really awake.

In the doorway stood Hinamori, except she was not in her shihakushou. Instead, she wore an orange T-shirt and a long, black skirt that went down to her ankles, and small black shoes. Her hair was down, which was_ very _rare, and on top of her head sat a crooked, black witch's hat with a horizontal orange stripe running around it. She wore a black bracelet on each wrist, a charm of a white ghost on one, and a bat on the other. Around her neck, there was a black necklace with a black cat and a pumpkin dangling over her collarbones.

"G-Good evening, Hitsugaya-kun." She blushed as she stepped through the door and slid it closed behind her.

"Hinamori, not you too." He moaned.

"What do you mean, Hitsugaya-kun?" She tilted her head.

"I _mean_ not _you too!" _He repeated. "Why are you dressed up for that human celebration, Bed-Wetter?"

"Because I wanted to try it this year! It's a day that celebrates the departed souls and so I thought I'd participate. And _don't _call me that Shiro-chan!" She pouted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Well, I'm going to bed now so you can just…" He stopped, realizing that he was being too harsh with her. But when he looked at her she did not seem to notice his hard tone.

"Aw that's too bad. I wanted to go for a walk with you." She lowered her voice.

"No! I'm _not_ doing that… 'Trick-or-Treating' thing!" He denied.

"No we don't have to do that! I just wanted to go for a walk and thought that you might want to come along…" Her chestnut eyes lowered to the ground and Hitsugaya was absorbed by them, as he always was, had been, and will be.

"Fine. But we've gotta make it fast, I'm tired." He gave in and she immediately perked up, her face brightening and a smile breaking out across it. "But we're _just_ going for a walk! Nothing else!" He warned.

"Hai, hai!" She chirped. "Let's go, Hitsugaya-kun!" She grasped his arm and excitedly pulled him out the door and into the chilly night air.

The moon was a crescent like a cat's claw that illuminated Soul Society in a purplish glow. The streets of Seireitei where they walked were empty, but off in the distance they could faintly hear the familiar chorus of voices, laughter, and screaming.

"This is nice, neh, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked softly, breaking the silence. She turned to him and smiled, and like most people often do when smiled at, he smiled back.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

They walked the streets in silence, and once when they stopped for a short rest. Suddenly, a black cat jumped down from a rooftop and stalked in front of them. It was not Yuroichi however; she was off celebrating in the Living World.

"Uh-oh, a black cat." Hinamori whispered jokingly. "That's bad luck."

"Stop being so superstitious." Hitsugaya yawned. "A black cat crossing you're path signifies that the animal is _going _somewhere."

"I know, I know. I just thought I'd get you into the spirit." She murmured.

The captain soon found himself looking at the lieutenant with the admiration of a housecat looking at a lion.

He could not believe that this was the same little girl who had always wet the bed; she was taller, more nimble, slender, and gorgeous. She was gazing up at the moon and the stars and he was staring at her from the corner of his eye. The way the moonlight washed over her flawless face was beautiful, and the light's color complemented her outfit quit nicely. Then, Hinamori turned to him and was about to suggest heading back when she changed her words.

"Neh, Shiro-chan? What are you doing?"

Hitsugaya caught himself and quickly looked away.

"Nothing." He said. She leaned towards him and he turned even more to hide his embarrassed face.

"You're lying." She giggled.

"Fine, I was just thinking how dumb you are for actually dressing up for this stupid thing." He snapped at her without meaning it.

A pang stabbed her heart like a thorn and it stung, so she pulled away from him and looked down.

"You don't like it?" She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Hinamori, I-" He began in a softer tone.

"No, it's okay if you don't like it. I guess it _is _kind of silly. I'll just go back home and change." She started to walk away but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"No! Gomen, I didn't mean it. I just had a long day and I'm a little irritable." He confessed. "Actually, I like your outfit." He gave a small smile.

Hinamori's eyes brightened and the sadness slowly melted into joy. Then she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun." She breathed into his ear. He hugged her back for a moment until she pulled away. "Let's go back now, I'm getting chilly." She stated, looking up at the leafless trees shaking in the wind.

"Sure." He smiled to himself, leading the way back.

* * *

Hinamori told Hitsugaya that she was going to go home after their walk, much to his dislike.

So they bade one another farewell and Hitsugaya walked miserably up to his office.

When he slid open the door, he found a fresh pile of unfinished paperwork. Actually it was not un_finished, _it was more like it was un_started. _He groaned, the slight happiness that had been with him earlier was now completely gone. He decided that he would at least do _some _of it before bed.

So he trudged into the office and took his seat, not very happily. He got through about 15 papers, along with a great deal of grumbles before another knock came on the door. It was not Matsumoto's knock, but it was harder than Hinamori's previous one.

"Come in." Again he got a sense of déjà vu.

Despite his judgment of knocking, Hinamori's head popped up around the side of the door once it was opened, the crooked hat almost falling off.

"Trick-or-Treat!" She grinned, stepping into his office and shutting the door.

"What happened to 'I wanna go home, I'm tired too'?" He asked, even though he was delighted that she was back, even though she was still wearing that Halloween attire.

"Well it turns out I didn't want to go to sleep, so I was bored, and lonely." She answered with a light blush.

"Whatever." He sighed, contently.

There was a moment of silence as the two stood there, Hitsugaya scratched his head and Hinamori rocked back and forth on her heals. It was not in an embarrassed way or because of the awkward moment, but because she was excited. Then he suggested that they sit down and they took spots on the couch.

"So…" She began.

"So _what_?" He cut her off.

"Well maybe I could tell you if you let me finish my sentence!" She puffed. Then after another moment she continued. "So…are you going to answer my question?" She asked unexpectedly.

"What question, Bed-Wetter?" He muttered.

"What do you _mean _'what question?' Shiro-chan!" She pouted in knowing that he had not been paying attention to her.

"I _mean _just that! _What question_?!" He emphasized.

"Honestly, Hitsugaya-kun, I thought you'd know…"

"Well I'd find out faster if you _told me_." He muttered.

_Am I supposed to know _everything_?! _He thought bitterly, remembering his lieutenant's previous riddles. _Was I _supposed _to know that today was Halloween, and am I _supposed _to know what Hinamori's question is?!_

Without realizing it himself, the temperature in the room had dropped about 20 degrees and Hinamori was shivering. He waited, but she said nothing.

"Well? What was you're question?" He asked her tartly.

When she answered, she tried not to appear to be taken aback or hurt by his tone.

"Trick-or-Treat!" She finally repeated.

Hitsugaya was about to object, but after thinking it over carefully, he realized that it was indeed a question. However, the loud, cheery, ways that children scream it always make it sound like a statement.

Instead, he decided to say something else, rather than admit she was right, or answer her dreaded question.

"You weren't being serious, were you?" He asked in dismay, thinking that he had lost his childhood friend to this stupid, celebration that was some human's idea of a game.

"Maybe I was…" She rocked back and forth in her seat. "Maybe I wasn't…It depends on your answer." She seemed to speak in riddles.

"Fine. Treat." Hitsugaya gave in. "Now what happens?"

"Well if I had been serious about the 'Trick-or-Treating' thing, than you would have to give me candy." She answered. "But since I was just greeting you in a joking kind of way and didn't really mean it, you don't have to." She smiled.

"So if you weren't serious then _why _make me answer the question?!" Hitsugaya was somewhat angry, but mostly confused.

"Because," Her grin widened. "It's fun, and I like making you confused."

_More like she likes making me miserable and mad. _Hitsugaya thought, trying to shake off his annoyance.

"Alright fine." He just let her have her way for now. "But if _I _said 'Treat', then why would _you _get one?" He quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, wouldn't that be implying that _I _was supposed to get a 'Treat' from _you_?" Quit truthfully, it _did _sound logical. But apparently humans rarely used logic.

"Well first of all, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori giggled. "When someone asks you 'Trick-or-Treat', you're not really supposed to answer them-"

"So then is it _really _a question? Or is it just a statement?" Now he was just plain frustrated.

"It's a rhetorical question!" The girl huffed. "Now _please _Shiro-chan, let me finish my explanations or else you'll never get your answers-"

"Well you're not getting any further using _that_ title for me." He snapped.

Then, getting frustrated and quite annoyed herself, Hinamori moved over to him and poked him in the side; one of the ticklish spots he had always had, no matter his age, and Hinamori had kept in secret for when she really needed it.

Hitsugaya jerked over for a second, desperately trying to hide his laugh; he hadn't laughed in the 'tickled' manner since he was a child, and he was not starting again now and having his reputation sliced in half, or more. He bit his tongue and tried to keep the laugh in.

"Thank you for being quiet now, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori made herself sound like a kindergarten teacher. "Now, where was I…Oh, right! So, if someone asks you 'Trick-or-Treat', you're not really supposed to answer, then, you're just supposed to give them candy."

"And what law says I have to do _that_?"

Hinamori raised her finger again and the captain fell silent.

"None, Hitsugaya-kun, most people aren't jerks who'd just say no and slam the door in little kid's faces." _Although _he _might_. She thought. "But anyway, it's just what 'Trick-or-Treating' _is._" She finished.

"Really? Well then I have a good mind to put a stop to it." The boy mumbled.

"Hitsugaya-kun, why are you so grumpy?" Hinamori could not hold back the question any longer; it was _killing _her. "Are you sick?"

"_No_ I am _not _grumpy or sick!" He spoke loudly, standing up quickly in his haste.

"Then what's _wrong_?!" She pressed, standing up as well, and shaking his shoulders. Hitsugaya jerked away from her.

"Nothing, I just don't like this Halloween thing." His voice returned to a mumble.

Hinamori's eyes that had been rough with worry slowly softened. She stepped up to him and embraced him in another warm hug.

"Gomenasai, Shiro-chan, I didn't know that." She whispered. "I can leave." She suggested, starting to pull away.

"No, gomen." He repeated, taking in her delectable, peachy scent. "I had no right to take it out on you, Hinamori." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

For a moment they stood there in silence. Hitsugaya's hands moved up and down steadily as she breathed, but then he felt a shiver rush through her.

Then suddenly, Hinamori pulled away, flushed and uncomfortable.

"G-G-G-G-Gomen." She stammered. "I-I-It's just that it's a bit cold in here." She avoided his eyes, humiliated that she had hugged him for so long.

"Oh. Right." Slowly, Hitsugaya decreased the temperature until it was a cozy atmosphere, which they both enjoyed. "So…" The captain pondered aloud. "That's what 'Treat' means…"

"Yep!" She grinned.

"…And what if I say 'Trick'?" He smirked slightly.

"Well…" She thought. "If you were actually supposed to answer, then I guessed you'd have to be tricked." She decided.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He threw his hands up in front of him, waving them around. "So if I say 'Treat', then _I _have to give _you_ something, but if I say 'Trick', then _you _get to trick _me_?!" He tried to clarify. Hinamori nodded. "That makes _no _sense!" Now he was simply confused. Yes, even geniuses get confused every now and again.

"Well that's the whole _point _of 'Trick-or-Treating'!" The lieutenant huffed.

"Well, whoever came up with _that _was mentally ill." He scoffed.

"Oh come on Shiro-chan! Don't be like that! I think it's pretty clever actually." She admitted after a moment of thought.

"But why 'Tricking-or-Treating'?" His questions just kept coming. "And who's bright idea was it to go walking around, going door-to-door and asking people for candy? And why do we have to dress up and-" Hinamori silenced him with another poke.

"Shiro-chan, _shut up_!" She giggled, rolling her eyes. It took him a minute to regain his composure.

"So…" Hinamori repeated.

"So _what_?" Hitsugaya asked her, with his indifferent tone. Then his eyes widened. "Hey! Don't start that again!" He warned.

"Well, you never answered my question." She bit her lip.

"What question, Bed-Wetter?" By now he had lost track of how many times he had had déjà vu that night.

"Trick-or-Treat?" She asked with an innocent smile.

Hitsugaya froze for a moment and thought over his responses, weighing them.

Finally he decided.

"I thought it was a rhetorical question." He smirked.

"Aw c'mon, Shiro-chan, just this once?" She prodded.

"Fine, Trick." He decided, wanting to see what she would do about it.

Hinamori smirked to herself, a plan already devised.

"Silly, you weren't _really _supposed to answer." She laughed.

"I _wasn't_?" He blinked.

"_No._ Do you know what a rhetorical question is?" She smiled.

"Yes, but you said-" Then he was cut off as she pressed her lips to his.

Then when she pulled away she was laughing.

The white haired boy had one eyebrow raised and the other one down in complete and utter confusion at what had just happened. However, he regretted not being fast enough to kiss back.

When Hinamori finally gathered enough breath to speak she declared, "Gotcha!" With a smile.

"…Huh?!"

"Shiro-chan," She spoke with a mixture of a giggle, a chuckle and a slight snicker. "You _asked _for 'Trick' so I gave it to you!" She grinned.

Hitsugaya finally realized what she was saying and started to grumble again.

Then, he decided to get her back.

"Alright then, 'Trick-or-Treat?' " He asked with a smirk of his own.

"Hmmm." She put a finger to her lips. She knew he had no candy but of course she would not ask for it anyway. " 'Trick'." She grinned again.

"Fine." Hitsugaya's eyes suddenly hardened and he tensed as he glared at her. Hinamori retracted a little; deeply regretting whatever it was she did to make him so mad. Then he looked away from her. "I _hate _you." He spat.

Ice froze her over and her heart stopped. Then it was assaulted by sharp daggers of pain, loss, and agony. Tears started to roll down her cheeks before Hitsugaya leaned over to her and softly kissed her.

"Gotcha." He smirked.

Hinamori hiccupped a few more times before she sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"Shiro-chan!" She gasped.

"What?"

"Don't do that!" She cried.

"What? This?" Then he leaned forward and kissed her a second time. When he pulled away she was breathing heavily.

"No…" She said in a softer voice. "Not _that_. Just…don't ever say that again." She whimpered. "It hurt." She placed a hand on her heart.

"Gomen." He apologized again. "But you _did _ask for 'Trick', right?"

She did not answer, but threw herself at him and hugged him again and he, of course, hugged her back.

Finally, when they pulled back, her sobs had ceased and there was a smile on her face. Then she poked him and he accidentally let one laugh slide from his lips. Hinamori laughed as well then, and then he poked her.

For about 5 more minutes, they proceeded to tickle each other, although Hitsugaya _was _a captain and landed the most blows. Hinamori wound up lying on the floor, wheezing and panting. Then he stretched, satisfied, and bent down to offer her his hand with another smirk. She accepted his hand but stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm getting tired." She parted her jaws in a yawn. "I think I'll head home now."

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Get out Bed-Wetter." He kidded.

"Hai! Grumpypants Taichou!" She rolled her eyes.

"Wait." He stopped her before she turned away. "Third time's the charm."

He leaned in and kissed her. Hinamori kissed back, and they stayed that way until necessity for oxygen overcame them.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"That was the fourth time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He nodded.

Then she hugged him again.

"See? Halloween's not so bad, neh, Shiro-chan?" She asked into his ear.

He shook his head and sighed.

"No, it's not." He admitted, returning the embrace and hugging her tighter. Again, they stayed that way for a few moments, and this time it was not because Hinamori was cold.

"You're right. Third time _is _the charm." She breathed softly.

"Baka. This is the forth time."

"No it's not, Shiro-chan."

"…Shut up." He teased, grinning as he realized she was correct.

Then, they pulled away and Hinamori gave him a warm, loving smile, which, of course, he could not help but reflect.

Then, they wished each other good night, knowing that whenever they were asked the traditional question again, they would answer 'Trick'.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finished! I think that was one of my cutest ones of the 7 that I put up for deathBERRRY's birthday.**

**AND, not only did I make this HitsuHina (Duh! Of _course _I did! It's _me! _lol) , I _also_ dissed HitsuMatsu a bit. Hehe...**

**Thanks for reading! Happy Halloween! Please review!!**


End file.
